This invention relates generally to analog integrated circuits, and more particularly to current sources implemented in analog integrated circuits.
Constant current sources and constant voltage sources are used for a variety of purposes in analog integrated circuits. As used herein, "constant" means that the output of the source remains at a relatively constant direct current (d.c.) level, although the output levels of such sources can typically be adjusted ("set") with a control signal. Once set, the output of a constant current or voltage source may change with temperature (i.e. be "temperature dependent") or may be stable with temperature. In many applications, it is desirable to have a constant current or voltage source that does not vary in output as the temperature changes. Such applications include power supplies that are suitable for charging batteries and the like. Unfortunately, however, conventional battery chargers are not capable of charging batteries that have been discharged below approximately 2.5 to 3.0 volts.
If the output of a constant, temperature stable, current source is coupled from an output resistor that is temperature stable, the result is a constant, temperature stable voltage source, as will be appreciated by those skilled in the art. These constant, temperature stable voltage sources are useful for many purposes, such as providing a reference voltage, for adjusting the threshold of a comparator, etc. that are useful power supplies for charging a battery
Therefore, what is desired is a temperature stabilized, adjustable, yet constant current source suitably arranged to charge a battery that has been discharged to as low as 1.0 volts.